Un Pasado muy Presente
by aNDrEiiTa-96
Summary: "No es grande aquel que nunca falla, si no el que nunca se da por vencido".
1. Parte I: Capítulo1

Hola a tods.

Soy nueva por aquí y voy a intentar sorprenderos con esta historia (aunque no se si lo conseguiré, claro)

Os voy a poner más o menos como va a ir:

_Va a ser como una serie.

_Cada parte es un episodio.

_Y cada episodio tiene cuatro capítulos.

_El primer y segundo episodo no son muy Booth y Brennan. Son para ambientar la historia.

Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no son míos. Les pertenecen a la cadena Fox y a Hart Hanson.**

* * *

Episodio 1**: _Secuestro en el Supermercado_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

El viento azotaba su cara como si de latigazos se trataran. Sus rápidas pisadas hacían eco en aquel callejón oscuro, sin salida. Había caído en su trampa, había estado dando vueltas en forma de círculos por aquel laberinto de calles estrechas y siniestras.

_Eh, chicos, ya hemos jugado al ratón y al gato todo lo que habéis querido_ dijo retrocediendo con las manos en alto, intentando calmar los ánimos_. ¿Por qué no jugamos al escondite? Yo cuento hasta diez y vosotros os escondéis, ¿os parece?

Como única respuesta recibió el crujido de nudillos de los dos hombres.

_Vale, vale, no hace falta que os pongáis así, ¿eh grandullones?_al retroceder de nuevo se topó con la pared del callejón sin salida_. Parece que tendremos que hacer esto a la vieja usanza, con lo que odio las persecuciones.

Se impulsó gracias a la pared y pasó entre medias de ambos rápidamente, casi sin darles tiempo a que reaccionaran.

A medida que corría, cada vez más rápido, las escasas farolas iluminaban las calles.

Dentro de poco estaría a salvo, en una avenida repleta de gente, que borraría sus huellas.

_Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Booth. No te voy a enseñar mi libro. Si quieres leerlo, tendrás que esperar a que salga a la venta, como todo el mundo_ dijo la doctora Temperance Brennan saliendo del Royal Diner, seguida de todo el equipo de mirones, Sweets y su compañero.

_Pero no es justo, Huesos. El agente Andy está basado en mí_ protestó de nuevo_. ¿Sabes que puedo cobrar por derechos de privacidad?_dijo tocando con el dedo índice la punta de su nariz con sorna.

_ ¿Y tú sabes que eso no existe?_ repitió el mismo gesto que su compañero.

_O sea, que admites que salgo en tu libro_ contraatacó de nuevo el agente con una sonrisa de triunfo.

_Yo no he dicho eso_ se ofuscó_. Por cierto, Ángela, ¿Por qué llevas una raqueta de tennis en el bolso?_ cambió de tema la antropóloga forense para no ser molestada por más tiempo.

_Ohm, ¿esto?_preguntó señalando la raqueta_. Es por el celibato. Ahora hago mucho deporte para no pensar en el sexo.

_ ¿Y te funciona?_ volvió a cuestionar viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Booth se disponía a volver al ataque.

_Pues no, pero por intentarlo…

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que, de la nada, apareció una chica, agitada por la carrera, que se paró a descansar brevemente junto al grupo de amigos.

Al ver la raqueta de tennis de la artista, se incorporó.

_Disculpa, ¿podrías…?_ unos ruidos a su espalda la hicieron girarse. Aquellos dos matones la habían encontrado_. Lo siento, pero necesito tu raqueta.

_Claro_ se la dio un tanto sorprendida.

La muchacha se puso en frente de los dos hombres que a su parecer, tenían el mismo tamaño que un armario.

_Eh, grandullones, después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido que podemos jugar al tennis, ¿os parece?

Los demás miraban sin saber que hacer. Tenían que ayudarla para que aquellos gorilas no la aplastaran ni la mataran como a una cucaracha.

_ ¿Te ayudamos?_ se pusieron Hodgins, Booth y Sweets a su lado.

_No os preocupéis. Vosotros mirad y aprended_ les sonrió con suficiencia.

Dio varios pasos hacia delante, y como si de un detonador se tratara, los dos matones corrieron hacia ella con los puños en alto.

El primero decidió intentar descargar su fuerza contra la cabeza de la chica, pero esta, al ser mucho más menuda, se zafó de su mortífero golpe y le proporcionó un raquetazo en el rostro.

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer?_ les provocó haciendo girar su "arma" entre las manos_. Hasta la vieja de la esquina pelea mejor que vosotros, y eso que creo que va en silla de ruedas.

El segundo, harto de sus ofensas, probó con intentar darle una patada en el estómago que, aunque lo consiguió, al estar de lado no la dolió tanto.

Unos segundos de confusión por su parte, hizo que el que recibió el raquetazo la tumbase de un barrido, pero la chica, con la gracia y agilidad de un felino, se levantó, notando en su cara varios cortes, afortunadamente superficiales.

Con su posición de defensa, les llamó con la mano, incitándoles a volver a la lucha. Claramente no la rechazaron. Necesitaban vencerla para que no se pusiese en duda su virilidad. Para eso los habían contratado

_Oíd, grandullones, por que no dejamos de pelear. La violencia no es el camino.

Unas risotadas se escaparon de sus sucias bocas, desprovistas casi de dientes, sustituidas por fundas de color metálico.

Esta vez fue la chica quien tomó la iniciativa. Decidió proporcionar una patada en la virilidad del segundo mientras se agachaba y golpeaba con gran fuerza las costillas inferiores del primero.

Les había estado observando para saber sus puntos débiles, y gracias a eso, los dejó a ambos tumbados.

Cuando el segundo se iba a levantar, le proporcionó un certero golpe con la raqueta en la cabeza. Esta se rompió, y el hombre calló redondo, al igual que su compañero.

_Ala, ya está_ se limpió la sangre de las heridas con las mangas de su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia Ángela, pasando entre medias de los hombres de aquel grupo, que la miraban sorprendidos, sin creerse que aquella chica, tan menuda, pudiese haber derrotado a aquellos armarios_ Siento mucho el estado en que a quedado tu raqueta, te la pagaré_ dijo sacando unos cuantos dólares del bolsillo.

_No te preocupes_ dijo sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora_. Además, ya me has dado una excusa para no poder volver a jugar al tennis. Lo odio

_Vaya, pues me alegro de haberte librado de tu horrible penitencia_ hizo una leve reverencia_. Un placer señores y señoritas. Ya podéis cerrar la boca. Las moscas no son buenas huéspedes.

Su mochila estaba tirada al lado de los hombres que ella misma había derrotado. Se agachó, y al ver que estaban despertando decidió decirles unas últimas palabras de despedida.

_Decidle a vuestro jefe que no me busque más. No vale la pena_ se disponía a irse, pero antes se giró una vez más_. Ah y que se busque a nuevos matones a sueldo, cada vez son más incompetentes.

Giró sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacia la entrada del Royal Diner. Se moría de hambre.

_¡Qué fuerza tiene esa chica!_ dijo Hodgins saliendo del shock momentáneo y dirigiéndose hacia Brennan, Cam y Ángela_. ¡Ni que la hubiera picado una araña radioactiva!

_Hodgins, eso es científicamente imposible_ habló por primera vez Zack Addy.

_Lo sé. Sólo digo… Da igual. Déjalo Zack.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Era el de Booth

_ Booth… ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde?..Vamos para allá.

_ ¿Quién era?_ preguntó la antropóloga.

_Era Charlie. Han encontrado un cadáver en descomposición en el McPherson Square.

Así que… vosotros al Jeffersonian y nosotros en marcha, Huesos

* * *

¿Os ha gustado?

Bueno, pues ahora tocan lo reviews, ¿No?

Por favor, tened piedad de esta escritora primeriza, jejeje.

Adióos.


	2. Parte I: Capítulo 2

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!

¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, pero antes, contestaré a unos reviews.

**brennangirl:** me alegro de que te haya gustado y he seguido tu consejo :)

**Cerebrito142MD**: también me alegro de que te haya gustado, aunque no sé si podré hacer tantos, pero lo intentaré, jejejejeje. :)

**kateloverByB:** ¿en serio no lo parezco? Pues creeme, hay muchísima gente que lo hace muchísimo mejor, jejejeje. :)

Espero veros por aquí.

Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bones no son míos. Les pertenecen a la cadena Fox y a Hart Hanson, y creo que a Kathy Reichs también.**

Episodio 1:** Secuestro en el Supermercado**

_**Capítulo2**_

Nada más aparcar la SUV, un hombre con una chaqueta del FBI les abordó al salir del coche.

-Agente Booth, doctora Brennan, por aquí- les señaló.

Mientras caminaban hacia el cadáver, Booth volvía a retomar la discusión que había mantenido con Brennan en el Royal Diner.

-Oye Huesos…

-Por última vez, no te voy a enseñar el libro- dijo subiéndose la cremallera del traje.

-Pero, ¿por qué no? Sabes que tengo derecho a ser el primero en leer--….

Pero Brennan ya no le escuchaba. La antropóloga se agachó junto al cadáver dejando con la palabra en la boca a su compañero.

-Varón. La fusión de la epífisis sitúa la edad en unos… treinta o treinta y cinco años. Rasgos negroides. El cráneo tiene dos golpes: uno en el hueso frontal y otro en el parietal. También presenta múltiples fracturas por la zona de las costillas y las piernas, probablemente causadas por una brutal paliza. Estimo que el cadáver lleva muerto…unos tres días. Lleven todo al Jeffersonian- se levantó y se dirigió a Booth-. Llama a Hodgins y dile que analice la ropa cuanto antes para localizar un posible escenario de la muerte.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No murió aquí?- dejó de repente de escribir en sus notas.

-Exacto ¿Ves las marcas de ruedas y las huellas de unas botas en la arena? Probablemente, el asesino, al no poder con el peso del cuerpo, decidió llevarlo en una carretilla o algo parecido.

Booth se giró hacia el equipo forense del FBI que les había mostrado el cadáver y gritó.

-Ya han oído a la señora…

-Señorita, si no te importa- le corrigió Brennan que continuaba examinando el cadáver.

-Bueno, pues ya han oído a la señorita, ¡lleven todo al Jeffersonian!

- ¡Dios mío! Que manera de corregir tan…- le dijo Charlie suspirando.

Como única respuesta, recibió una mirada asesina de Booth.

-Ahm… yo ya me…sí- dejo inconclusa la frase y se fue.

Una vez sólo, el agente miró a su compañera de reojo.

-Y que lo digas. ¡Menuda mujer!- dijo murmurando para sí.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una chica se deslizaba en su skate, mirando los escaparates repletos de libros de aquella calle.

De repente, y sin previo aviso, chocó contra alguien, con tal fuerza que salió disparada unos cuantos pasos, cayendo de espaldas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no ha sido mi intención. Iba un poco despistada mirando las tiendas y no te vi. Lo siento, de verdad- se levantó. Una vez de pie se miró la camiseta. Estaba toda manchada con el café que bebía aquel chico antes del impacto.

-Más te vale sentirlo. ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta esta camisa? Es de seda natural. Seguro que nunca habrás visto tanto dinero junto en tu vida_ dijo retorciéndose para mirar las tres diminutas gotitas de café que manchaban la espalda de su camisa. Parecía un perro que se intentaba morder la cola-

-Pero… ¿tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? Ni siquiera te has manchado la mitad que yo.

-Ya, pero no compares la calidad de mi ropa con la de la tuya. No hay color.

-Ya. ¿Sabes de lo que me estoy dando cuenta?- le dijo la chica acercándose.

- ¿De qué? ¿De qué te gusto?- contestó preguntando y aproximándose de igual manera que la joven, sonriéndole de una manera muy cínica.

-De que puede que mi ropa no sea tan cara, ni tan bonita, ni de tanta calidad como la tuya. Pero entre mi inteligencia y la tuya, sí que no hay comparación- le respondió con una mueca de victoria en los labios-. Y por cierto, eres un idiota redomado.

Todas las personas que pasaban les miraban sin detenerse, murmurando palabras de desagrado como Estos jóvenes de hoy en día ya no respetan nada por el espectáculo que estaban montando, excepto una persona, que observaba a la chica desde las sombras.

- ¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir más contigo, niñita.

-Claro. No creo que tu cerebro dé para más frases ocurrentes.

-Ja ja ja, me parto. Tienes mucha chispa.

-Lo sé- dijo con suficiencia.

-Era un sarcasmo, por si no lo has notado.

-Lo sé. Lo he notado- le recalcó cada sílaba de la última frase.

Después de dejar al chico algo mosqueado, recogió su mochila y skate del suelo. Cuando se disponía a irse, una voz a su espalda la hizo estremecerse hasta la médula.

-Veo que mis hombres no se equivocaban. ¡Tienes el mismo temperamento que antaño!- dijo el hombre de las sombras.

-Y tú posees el mismo factor sorpresa que siempre. ¿Qué quieres?- se giró hacia el hombre que la hablaba.

-Simple. Quiero que vuelvas al negocio. Eras con la que más dinero ganaba- la susurró al oído.

-Eres un pervertido, y no voy a trabajar para ti. No te pertenezco- dijo esto último apretando los dientes con rabia-. Además, si tus hombres no lo han conseguido, no lo harás tú.

El chico, que aún seguía intentando mirarse las manchas de café, se dio cuenta de la tensión que reinaba entre la chica con la que había discutido y aquel viejo que tenía toda la pinta de ser peligroso.

-Me temo que sí, preciosa- la cogió bruscamente del brazo.

-Quítame las manos de encima, o te juro que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?

-Por supuesto que sí, cerdo.

Le dio una patada en su virilidad y salió corriendo, dejando caer sin querer su mochila.

-Vaya, vaya, molestando a una jovencita. ¿Sabe que le puedo acusar de pederastia?

-No tiene pruebas- dijo levantándose con dificultad. La patada le había hecho doblarse de dolor-. Además, seguro que ni siquiera eres poli.

-Cierto- sacó la placa del bolsillo-. Soy agente del FBI, y si quisiera le podría retener veinticuatro horas en comisaría.

-No te conviene defender mucho a esa zorra. Es peligrosa.

-Sí, claro_ cogió su chaqueta del suelo-. Lárguese.

-Ya nos veremos_ sonrió de una forma muy siniestra.

El chico lo vio alejarse, con un mal presentimiento sobre aquel tipo. ¿Por qué aquella chica desconocida, que había peleado con él, se puso tan tensa al ver aquel hombre?

La verdad es que sintió unas ganas tremendas de pegarle cuando vio que la cogía tan bruscamente. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? No la conocía de nada y además le había llamado idiota redomado.

El sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Aquí Liam… ¿qué?...vale, ya estoy en camino. Nos vemos.

Se puso sus Ray-Ban aviador y se dirigió hacia el coche, pero antes reparó en una cosa del suelo. La mochila de aquella chica estaba tirada. La cogió y puso rumbo al Jeffersonian. Al estar allí averiguaría quien era la misteriosa muchacha.

**Bueno, ¿qué tal?**

**Espero vuestros reviews con ansia, jejeje.**

**Adióos.**


	3. Parte I: Capítulo 3

Hola a tods .....

Vengo rapidillo porque ya e tengo que ir.

Espero que os guste.... :)

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Bones (excepto los de mi invención) No me pertencen. Le pertenecen a la cadena Fox, a Hart Hanso y a Kathy Reichs.

Episodio 1**: _Secuestro en el Supermercado_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

Suspiró mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared para recobrar el aliento. Otra vez tenía que salir corriendo por culpa de su pasado. Estaba harta de luchar contra quien era.

Un monstruo.

Una persona que había venido a este mundo para sufrir y huir, una y otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos y levantó la vista. Se encontraba frente a un supermercado.

-Bueno, parece que tendré que robar un poco. Estoy sin blanca- murmuró para sí dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Estaba bastante concurrido, así que no le sería muy difícil. Un empujoncito casual, una disculpa junto con una sonrisa y la cartera sería suya. Era tan fácil que a veces le quedaban remordimientos.

Y así lo intentó con un señor que tenía toda la pinta de ser adinerado. Sombrero de copa, traje negro con una corbata insulsa, maletín de negocios y un Rolex de oro en su muñeca izquierda.

Parecía sacado de un cuento de época.

Era muy raro que un hombre así hiciera la compra, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Oh, disculpe mi torpeza- le dijo la chica al haber chocado.

-No te preocupes, guapa- le dirigió una sonrisa. Uno de sus dientes era adornado con un diamante, lo que le hizo fácilmente reconocible ante los ojos de la muchacha.

-Pero… ¿Es que tu jefe no se cansa nunca?

-Tranquila nena, ya no trabajo para él. Ahora soy autónomo- se levantó el sombrero que le tapaba la cara. Sí, era él.

-Pues me alegro- dijo sarcásticamente-. ¿Y qué viene ahora? La paliza que te voy a pegar, o más charla.

-Sabes que me gusta ir al grano. Pero esta vez, cambiaremos los papeles. Esta vez yo seré el que te derrote. Y te mataré. Me desharé de ti de una vez por todas.

Alzó su maletín para golpear la cara de la chica, pero esta, al prevenir sus movimientos, se zafó y corrió hacia la salida. Tuvo que sortear a varias mujeres, que al ver la persecución, empezaron a gritar como posesas.

-Esta vez no te me vas a escapar, querida- sacó un revólver de su maletín-. ¡Todo el mundo al suelo o le incrusto una bala en el cráneo!

Hombres, mujeres y niños chillaban mientras obedecían. Algunas personas lloraban de puro pánico, lo que irritó bastante al secuestrador.

- ¡Callaos!

El hombre estaba como loco. Miraba concienzudamente cada pasillo del establecimiento buscando a la joven. Tenía que matarla de una vez por todas. Le había costado muchas humillaciones por parte de su jefe y sus compañeros.

-Ey, Johnny, ¿es que ahora haces operaciones a pecho descubierto? No es tu estilo- caminaba con sigilo-. Siempre eres muy concienzudo a la hora de ocultar tu identidad- le provocó detrás del estante de los lácteos.

Dos balas fueron disparadas en esa dirección.

-Vaya, pues parece que has fallado. Vuelve a intentarlo.

Aquella chica le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Si quería tener la oportunidad de derribarla, tenía que darla en su punto débil.

La familia.

-Sabes nena, ahora entiendo por qué todas tus familias adoptivas te echaron de casa.

-Ah sí- decidió seguirle el juego-. Dime, ¿por qué es?

-Eres una insolente. Destrozas todo a tu alrededor. Llevas la muerte allá donde vas. Eres siniestra y solitaria- sabía que lo siguiente que diría tendría el efecto que deseaba-, y por eso tu familia te abandonó. Tu padre pagó a tu madre para que te llevara lejos, y tu abuelo y tus hermanos no hicieron nada para impedirlo. Eras un bebé no deseado, una niña que fue marginada en los juegos de otros crueles niños, y una adolescente objeto de burlas y bromas. Eres patética_ rió despiadadamente.

Un silencio recorrió todo el establecimiento. Incluso los rehenes sabían que aquello era una cuestión personal. Lo único que deseaban era que todo aquello terminara sin ninguna víctima.

-Eres un hijo de puta- gritó con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos dirigiéndose a él con los puños en alto.

-Ah ah- apuntó con su arma a un niño rubio que se abrazaba a su madre-. No querrás que esta mujer se quede sin su hijo, ¿verdad? No querrás cargar con esto en tu conciencia, ¿no?

-No te atrevas a tocarle- dijo secándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta-.Mátame a mi. Él no tiene nada que ver.

-Siempre con esa actitud tan noble y tan característica tuya. Es una pena que tengas que morir- siguió amenazando a aquel niño pequeño que, increíblemente no derramaba ni una lágrima_. Pero antes, me divertiré poniéndote a prueba. ¡Niño, levántate!- le ordenó.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!- escondió la mujer a su hijo detrás de su espalda, en actitud protectora-. Cójame a mi, pero a mi hijo no. Por favor.

-Si no quieres que tu mami muera- se agachó junto al niño-, ¡levántate!

-Mami no te preocupes. No quiero que te pase nada- la dio un beso en la mejilla junto a un abrazo.

- ¡Parker no!

Pero era demasiado tarde, el niño ya se había puesto en pie junto a la chica. Esta al verlo se puso delante, protegiéndole.

* * *

Varias unidades del FBI se encontraban justo en ese momento a las puertas del gran supermercado que era víctima de un secuestro con un buen grupo de rehenes.

-Agente Booth, soy Laurence, la negociadora del FBI. Le llamo para hacerle saber que si hijo es un actual rehén en el supermercado "Knuth´s". Le convendría venir por…- pero ya no había nadie al otro lado de la línea.

Todas las personas que en aquel momento se encontraban sobre la plataforma del Jeffersonian, estaban desconcertados por la cara de pánico del agente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Booth?- preguntó Cam acercándose a su amigo.

-Un hombre tiene secuestrado el supermercado "Knuth´s"- levantó la vista-. Mi hijo es uno de los rehenes.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Pero de repente, una aterrada Brennan salía disparada hacia la salida.

-Vamos Booth. Date prisa.

* * *

Conducía como un loco. Llevaba la sirena puesta, y gracias a eso no habían sufrido ningún accidente, pero Booth cada vez estaba más nervioso.

Brennan también lo estaba.

Le carcomía por dentro un sentimiento de preocupación muy grande. Un gran peso le oprimía el pecho, y es que quería a Parker como a un hijo. Y si algo le llegara a pasar…

No quería ni imaginárselo.

Un frenazo brusco la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Agente Laurence, ¿qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- dijo bajándose del coche y dirigiéndose hacia la negociadora.

-Agente Booth, cálmese.

-¡No me diga que me calme!- la cogió bruscamente del cuello del camisa.

- ¡Booth, suéltala!- le agarró del brazo la antropóloga.

-Lo siento- se restregó los ojos-. Dígame como esta mi hijo, por favor.

-El secuestrador tiene una pistola, y por rayos infrarrojos hemos visto que en su reloj hay un pequeño dispositivo bomba casero.

Brennan se sentó, y junto a ella Booth. Estaban verdaderamente desesperados.

- ¿Cuando empiezan las negociaciones?- levantó la vista la antropóloga que en ese momento estaba abrazada al agente.

-Están intentando llamar al teléfono del supermercado, pero no tiene línea. También lo hemos intentado con todos los demás móviles. Pero tampoco tienen. Los habrá pedido para quemarlos… o estropearlos… El caso es que no tenemos modo de…

- ¡El móvil de Parker!- se incorporó bruscamente Booth-. Siempre lo lleva encima por si acaso se perdiera o algo. Solamente tiene cuatro años. No creo que el secuestrador lo haya mirado.

De repente todo se puso en movimiento. La agente Laurence corrió hacia un tipo que controlaba todas las frecuencias electrónicas que estaban activas dentro del supermercado. Había una pequeña, bastante débil, pero era una pista fiable.

-Dese prisa, agente Laurence. A ese móvil le queda poca batería.

-Bien, despejen esta zona, necesito tranquilidad.

Dentro del supermercado, las cosas no estaban mucho más calmadas. El niño se escondía detrás de la muchacha, abrazándose a su pierna. Esta miraba al secuestrador desafiante, aunque un brillo de miedo relucía en sus ojos por aquel niño al que ahora mismo protegía con su cuerpo.

-Vamos John. Estás rodeado_ intentó persuadirle de su estúpido plan-. Unas cinco patrullas del FBI están ahí fuera, esperando a que hagas una tontería para dar la señal al francotirador que tienen en la azotea del edificio de enfrente.

-No te apures, muñeca. Antes de que hagan algo, ese niño al que proteges habrá muerto y esto habrá explotado.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó mirando al reloj de oro de su muñeca izquierda con recelo.

-El Rolex al que miras, tiene un pequeño dispositivo bomba casero. Cuando yo quiera… ¡PUM! Esto volará por los aires- terminó con carcajadas desquiciadas.

Ahora todos los rehenes estaban verdaderamente aterrorizados. ¿Volar por los aires?

No era lo que habían planeado al ir de compras al súper aquella mañana.

-Mira, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? Déjales libres. A todos, y después me podrás matar. Pero no les hagas daño. No lo merecen.

-Sabes, es una gran…- quedó interrumpida su frase por el sonido de un móvil.

- ¿Es que alguien no me ha dado su teléfono?- se giró hacia las personas que estaba tiradas, llorando y negando con la cabeza a la vez.

-Es mío, señor secuestrador- dijo Parker con una voz muy débil. Estaba bastante asustado.

-Dámelo- se lo quitó bruscamente-. Veamos quien es.

* * *

-Tiene señal. Si lo coge, tendremos más posibilidades de que no haya víctimas. No tendremos nada que lamentar- les sonrió esperanzadoramente a Booth y Brennan.

* * *

- ¿Con quién hablo?

-Soy la negociadora del FBI. ¿Están todos bien? -a su alrededor se había formado un círculo de personas.

-No se preocupe. No tienen que lamentar ninguna pérdida- un suspiró de alivio por parte de Booth resonó a través del teléfono-. Aún. Y para que vean que soy bueno, dejaré salir a casi todos los rehenes. Esta será la última conversación que tendremos. Si intentan algo, si veo el más mínimo movimiento por parte del francotirador, alguien morirá. Y ese será su hijo, agente Booth-. y colgó.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Booth se cogió la cabeza en señal de frustración e impotencia. Brennan no sabía que hacer. No sabía que decir para hacerle sentir mejor, así que le abrazó, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo y también todos sus temores por si algo salía mal.

-Bien, todo el mundo fuera- los rehenes estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera se movieron-. ¡He dicho que todo el mundo fuera!- antes de que el niño pequeño y la joven se movieran les volvió a amenazar con el revólver-. Vosotros dos no os mováis.

-Por favor, se lo ruego, deje a mi hijo en paz. Él no tiene nada que ver con esa chica- le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos la madre.

-Vamos John, sabes que tiene razón. Déjale ir- dijo arrimándose aún más al niño en actitud protectora.

-Lo siento, pero ahora soy yo quien pone las reglas- sonrió siniestramente-. Soy yo quien rige el juego. ¡Márchate!- le gritó a la mujer rubia que seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Mami, ¡vete! Pero dile a papi y a la doctora Huesos que les quiero.

- ¡¡No!!- sin embargo ya no se la escuchaba. Un hombre la arrastró hacia la salida, pensando que la salvaba. Pero la muchacha que se quedaba, sabía que si no le devolvía a aquella mujer su hijo, no podría perdonárselo jamás.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Y ya sabéis, dadle al botoncito de abajo !!! :)**


	4. Parte I: Capítulo 4

Hola a tods.

Sé que he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo....

Pero es que el colegio me mata, jejejejeje.

Espero que os guste... y nos vemos al final :)

_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes de Bones no son míos. Les pertenecen a la cadena Fox y a Hart Hanson.**

_Episodio 1_**_: Secuestro en el Supermercado_**

**_Capítulo 2_**

- ¡Seeley! ¡Seeley!- gritaba la mujer rubia mientras corría hacia el agente.

-Rebecca, tranquila- intentó calmarla. Al no ver a su hijo se puso nervioso-. ¿Dónde está Parker?- la cogió por los brazos.

-Está dentro. No quería que se fuera. Quería hacerla sufrir- se desplomó en los brazos de su ex-novio.

- ¿A quién, Rebecca?- la zarandeó levemente-. ¿A quién quería hacer sufrir?

-A la chica- levantó la cabeza para mirarle-. Ella tiene la culpa de todo.

Brennan corrió hacia el hombre que estaba al mando de la operación.

El subdirector Hacker.

- Hacker, Parker y otra chica siguen como rehenes. ¿Cuándo vais a hacer algo?- perdió los estribos por primera vez desde que se enteró del secuestro.

-Tranquila, Tempe. Hacemos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos…

- ¡¿Qué hacéis todo lo que está en vuestras manos? Por favor Hacker- dijo riéndose sarcásticamente-. El hijo de mi mejor amigo está ahí dentro con un hombre que le apunta a la cabeza con una pistola- en ese momento todo el mundo miraba a la doctora Brennan. Todos, incluso Booth, quien se acercaba silenciosamente-. ¿Y sabes qué tenemos de aliciente? Que está con una muchacha, que no sabemos quien es, pero que según han contado los testigos, le protege con su propio cuerpo- estaba tan alterada que le cogió por el cuello de la camisa-. Si hicieseis algo, Parker estaría ahora con sus padres.

_ ¡Huesos!_ se acercó, decidiendo intervenir. Esta se derrumbó en sus brazos, sollozando.

La chica no perdía detalle de todos sus movimientos. Buscaba algún indicio de despiste por parte de aquel hombre con quien tantas veces había peleado.

Pero nada.

Si no conseguían distraerle, no conseguirían absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué harás cuando me mates? Escapar. Estás rodeado.

-Sí, mi papi y la doctora Huesos te encerrarán en una celda para siempre- le desafió el niño pequeño también. La chica admiraba su valentía.

-Cuando te haya matado, ya nada me importará. Me habré ganado el respeto absoluto del que fue mi jefe y mis antiguos compañeros- pensó con satisfacción.

Sí. Por fin tenía un tema con el que sacarle de sus casillas, lo que claramente ella aprovecharía a su favor.

- ¿Ah si? ¿En serio crees que te ganarás su respeto?- se permitió el lujo de dar un paso al frente-. Son muchas veces las que te he derrotado. Demasiadas veces te he pegado una paliza. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo más humillante de todo, para ti?- el hombre ahora prestaba verdaderamente interés-. Que me dejaste ganar todas y cada una de las ocasiones. Me protegiste frente a tu gente. ¿Por qué haces ahora esto?

-Por que… tu madre me dejó. Te busqué durante ocho largos años. Y cuando te encontré…- suspiró cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos-, cuando te encontré la vi reflejada en tus ojos, y no puede hacerte daño… hasta ahora. Hasta que recordé su traición y engaño- se iba acercando. Unos cuantos pasos más y le podría quitar la pistola de una patada.

- ¿Y tengo que pagar yo por su supuesta traición?- le alentó a seguir hablando. Era cuando más vulnerable se encontraba.

-Lo siento. Pero desgraciadamente, el legado que te dejó tu madre no es muy bueno. Viniste a este mundo para cargar con sus muertos.

_Lamentablemente, no me gusta ser una mártir.

Ese era el momento indicado. Lanzó su pierna hacia la pistola, y consiguió alejarla unos cuantos metros, los suficientes para darle al niño la oportunidad de salir.

_¡Corre Parker!_ le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El niño la hizo caso, pero todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. John volvía a tener la pistola en su poder y apuntó al niño.

¡Bang!

El impacto de la bala contra un cuerpo resonó por aquel pasillo próximo a la salida.

La chica estaba herida, y el hombre sonreía triunfante.

_Creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya. Muñeca, me temo que…_ pero ya no se le escuchaba. Un hilo de sangre caía de la herida de bala que tenía en la cabeza.

_Parker, no mires, ¿vale?_ tapó los ojos al niño_. Ahora que estamos a salvo tendremos que salir de aquí, ¿no?

Parker asintió mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Se levantaron del suelo. La muchacha miró a su abdomen. De la herida de bala manaba sangre. Demasiada en su opinión.

-Muchas gracias- la abrazó el niño con cuidado.

- ¿Por qué?- se dirigieron hacia la salida.

-Por salvarme del señor malo. Si tú no te hubieras puesto delante de mí, yo habría muerto porque soy mucho más pequeñito.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, cariño- dijo taponándose la herida, que empezaba a hacer mella en su fuerza- ¿Y sabes una cosa?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Parker

_Que eres el niño más valiente que he conocido en…_ se interrumpió por un sonido que procedía del cuerpo de John. Una luz roja parpadeaba continuamente. La bomba de su reloj iba a explotar-. Parker, corre lo más rápido que puedas. ¡Ahora!

- ¿Pero por qué?-se preocupó por el grito.

-Es que… tenemos que decirle a tu mamá que estás bien, ¿no crees campeón?

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, les quedaban veinte segundos y para ir hacia la puerta de salida ya habían desperdiciado diez, así que ahí empezaba la cuenta atrás.

10, 9… la chica había conseguido romper el cristal con un carrito para la compra.

8, 7… todas las personas que estaban ahí se giraron al verles.

6, 5… la chica y Parker corrían a toda velocidad.

4, 3… ya se habían alejado unos cinco metros del edificio. Diez más y estarían a salvo.

2, 1… la chica sabía que era imposible recorrer esa distancia en unos pocos segundos. Así que cuando solamente les quedaba cinco metros, se tiró sobre Parker y…

¡PUM!

Millones de fragmentos de cristal salieron despedidos.

Una gran columna de humo y cenizas se elevaba por los aires.

Y Booth, Rebecca y Brennan corrían hacia Parker. La imagen que les esperaba les encogió el corazón.

-No te mueras- lloraba desconsoladamente el niño mientras zarandeaba a la chica. Esta no reaccionaba-. Te tengo que presentar a mis papis, a la doctora Huesos. Y también a Ángela, a Cam, al doctor de los bichos y a Zack, que también me cae muy bien, aunque papá dice que es muy crío igual que Sweets. Pero no te mueras…

Su padre lo cogió en brazos y Rebecca lloraba al ver a su hijo en aquel estado.

Brennan se acercó a la chica y le tomó el pulso.

- ¡Está viva!- se levantó mientras gritaba-. Dense prisa, hay que llevarla al hospital. Ha perdido mucha sangre_ miró el rostro de la muchacha. Estaba realmente pálida.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Por favor, dejad reviews, ya sean para lanzarme tomates, lechugas o cualquier vegetal....**

**Pero dejad reviews (eso sí, desde el repeto :) )**

**Adióoos y Paz.**


	5. Parte II: Capítulo 1

**Hola a tods de nuevo.**

**Ya sé que hace mucho que no publico, pero espero que os guste. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios**

**Aquí os dejo el capítulo**

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Bones no son míos. Pertenecen a la cadena Fox y a Hart Hanson**_

_Episodio 2: **Descubriendo un nuevo futuro**_

_Capítulo 2_

-Mujer. Unos diecisiete años. Herida de bala en el abdomen y quemaduras leves en los brazos y piernas- gritó un médico de urgencias que arrastraba la camilla en la que se encontraba la chica-. Entró en parada cardiaca durante unos diez segundos en la ambulancia. Pulso estable pero débil. Dificultad respiratoria. Necesita una transfusión de sangre enseguida.

- ¿De qué tipo?- preguntó el traumatólogo a cargo del caso.

-Le hicimos una prueba para saber su grupo sanguíneo en la ambulancia. Es AB negativo.

-Me parece que no tenemos las reservas suficientes de este tipo de sangre- suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos-. Preparad el quirófano cinco. Vamos a operar.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que empezara la intervención, y sorprendentemente la sala de espera estaba llena de gente que esperaba para saber como había salido todo.

El médico que estaba a cargo de la operación salió en ese momento para informar a alguien que estuviera interesado por el estado paciente.

-Familiares de la señorita…- en ese momento se quedó sin palabras. No sabía el nombre-. Bueno, familiares de la señorita que tenía la herida de bala en el abdomen.

Nadie de los presentes en aquella sala reclamó aquel llamado, sin embargo, un grupo de siete personas se acercaron al médico.

-Buenas doctor, soy el agente Seeley Booth, del FBI- dijo tendiéndole la mano-. Ellos son Liam Ayrton, también del FBI. La doctora Temperance Brennan, Ángela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy y Camille Saroyan, del Jeffersonian.

-Mucho gusto- le devolvió el apretón de manos-. Mi nombre es Thomas O´Donnell. ¿Querían algo?- preguntó pensando que se habían perdido, o buscaban alguna habitación.

-Verá doctor O´Donnell, veníamos a averiguar como está la chica por la que pregunta… la de la herida de bala- se adelantó Brennan.

-¿Son familiares?

-No. Sólo somos un grupo de personas que nos interesamos por…- hablaba Booth cuando una voz conocida le interrumpió.

-Aquí- dijo una mujer de mediana edad-. Soy su representante legal, prácticamente de la familia. Caroline Julian, fiscal de Washington, del Distrito de Columbia. Un placer- le tendió la mano a lo que el médico se la estrechó-. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, dígame, como está la chica- dijo poniendo por primera vez su cara de preocupación.

Todo el mundo la miraba sorprendidos. ¿De qué conocía Caroline a aquella chica? Decidieron que ya la preguntarían más tarde.

-Veamos…-empezó. Algo le decía que, aunque aquellas personas no fueran familiares de su paciente, se preocupaban por el estado de aquella chica-. La operación ha durado más de lo que esperábamos. La herida de bala es bastante profunda, aunque por suerte, no ha tocado, por muy poco, ningún órgano. Sin embargo hay otras cosas que me preocupan más.

-¿De qué se trata, doctor?- preguntó la fiscal.

- ¿Alguien sabe si es asmática?

Nadie sabía que responder, no la conocían de nada, excepto Caroline.

-Sí, pero cuando la vi la última vez me dijo que no era grave.

-Cierto, pero un accidente lo complica todo. Por ahora está intubada- escribió algunas cosas en una hoja y se la dio a una enfermera que reclamaba aquel papel firmado por el doctor.

-Dios mío- se oyó la angustiada voz de Ángela-. A la pobre le ha tocado el gordo de Navidad.

Hodgins, al ver a su ex-novia tan preocupada por aquella chica, la abrazó por los hombros para intentar calmarla.

-¡Alerta tres!- gritó una enfermera saliendo de la habitación de la muchacha.

-Disculpen- dijo abriéndose paso entre Zack y Cam.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la habitación, fue mirar el aparato que controlaba sus constantes vitales.

Los pitidos que representaban los latidos del corazón, eran cada vez más tenues y menos constantes. Si no hacían algo rápido, no sobreviviría a la noche.

Por lo pronto, antes de hacer nada, le proporcionó más sedantes, para que no despertara y notara el dolor.

Salió de la habitación y se acercó al grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre, doctor?- volvió a preguntar Caroline.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre. Si no se le realiza pronto una transfusión… no creo que sobreviva a mañana.

-Y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?- intervino Zack-. El hospital tiene reservas de sangre de todos los tipos de sangre.

-El problema, señor…

-Addy. Zack Addy.

-Bien. El problema es que no tenemos las reservas suficientes de AB negativo, señor Addy.

De repente, un cabizbajo Booth incorporó tan rápidamente la cabeza, que por instantes pensó que se le iba a desencajar.

-Yo soy AB negativo.

Por primera vez en horas, el médico vio un atisbo de esperanza para aquella chica a la que el futuro no le pintaba muy bien.

-Pues… a que esperamos- llamó a una enfermera que pasaba por allí, arratrando un carrito de medicamentos-. Por favor Tracy, acompañe al agente Booth- le sonrió esperando su aprobación. La obtuvo-. Ya tenemos donante de sangre.

Todos esperaban ansiosos al agente del FBI que con su sangre muy posiblemente salvaría a la muchacha que en ese mismo instante se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

También deseaban saber de qué conocía la fiscal aquella chica, pero esperarían a su amigo.

-Muchas gracias, agente Booth- le sonrió la enfermera de forma coqueta.

Booth, que en ese momento estaba comiéndose un trozo del bocadillo que le habían dado para que recuperara fuerzas después de haberle sacado sangre, no se dio cuenta de la mirada lujuriosa que la enviaba aquella enfermera.

Pero Brennan sí.

-Sí, sí, claro- le devolvió la sonrisa. Esperó a que se fuera y se giró hacia su amiga, la fiscal- ¿De qué conoces a esa chica, Caroline?

-Bueno Booth, ya sabes como me gusta ayudar a la gente- intentó despistarle-. Vi por la tele que esa chica había salvado a tu hijo de ese secuestrador, y decidí venir a ver si necesitabas ayuda para saber su estado- se refirió a la chica y le sonrió nerviosamente-. Estos médicos se acojonan cuando hay una fiscal de por medio.

-Ya, ya- dijo Booth-. No te creo. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que estas mintiendo. Tú sabes quién es la chica.

Una derrotada Caroline suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

-Sí- levantó la vista-. Se llama Andrew, aunque no le gusta que la llamen así…

_Nevaba. Nevaba como nunca antes se había visto en Washington._

_Dentro, muchos niños gritaban contentos de alegría. Por fin tendrían una Navidad con regalos, aunque sin sus padres. El ministro de Educación me había llamado para que esa noche fuese al orfanato "Love For Israel Relief Fund" a celebrar la Noche buena con aquellos niños desamparados._

_Había comida, música y un montón de regalos bajo el árbol que esperaban a ser abiertos por sus destinatarios, que los miraban muy ilusionados._

_-¿Podemos abrir nuestros regalos ya, señor?- le preguntó un niño de unos ocho años al ministro._

_-Por supuesto. Vayamos hacia el árbol._

_Todos los niños se levantaron, excepto una, que se escondió bajo la mesa. Decidí averiguar porque no iba con los otros niños. Cuando la vi tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Ey, ¿por qué lloras?- la pregunté._

_-Es que…no me gusta la Navidad- contestó mirándome._

_La verdad es que no estaba preparada para esa respuesta. ¿Cómo podía ser que a una niña de cinco años no la gustara la Navidad? Estaba bastante confundida, y la tristeza era visible en aquellos preciosos ojos color chocolate._

_-Pero… ¿por qué no?_

_-Bueno…- iba a contármelo, pero se lo pensó mejor por respeto hacia mí-. Lo siento, no quisiera molestarla, parece una persona muy importante, y a los adultos no les interesa lo que tenga que decirles- se secó las traviesas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?- la volví a preguntar. Realmente quería saber lo que la pasaba. Era la niña más educada y dulce que había conocido e mi vida._

_-Es que antes quería decirle algo al señor ese que está leyendo el cuento a los demás niños- señaló con su pequeña manita al ministro de educación-, pero no me quiso escuchar. Además después le oí decir que esto era un rollo y que no sabía por que había venido. Y también que no le gustaban los niños._

_-Eso es por qué es idiota, cariño- la revolvió cariñosamente el pelo. Me estaba cayendo verdaderamente bien. No era de esos típicos niños superficiales, que si no les compraban todo lo que querían montaban el pollo. No. Aquella pequeña niña era elegante, y a la vez muy graciosa, con esas diminutas pequitas adornando su morena tez._

_-¿En serio?- abrió sus ojos sorprendida de que le hubiera insultado. No pude reprimir una risa._

_-Claro que sí- le sonreí-. Y quiero que sepas, que no me tienes por que contar lo que te pasa ahora, pero espero que algún día confíes en mí. Podríamos ser muy buenas amigas._

_Dejó de llorar, me abrazó, y por primera vez en la noche, la vi sonreír._

-Tiene una sonrisa muy pícara- terminó el relato-. Se parece bastante a la tuya, y siempre está bromeando y riendo como tú, Booth.

-Eh, yo no me estoy riendo siempre_ fingió un pequeño enfado con cara de incredulidad-. Yo soy un tipo muy serio…

-Sí, sí. Un tipo que nunca bromea- le sonrió Brennan. Él devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno, y dejando al agente aparte… ¿te contó lo que la pasaba?- se interesó Ángela por la historia.

-Sí, pero… eso se lo tendréis que preguntar a ella. Es un secreto- se acomodó en el sillón, sonriéndoles de una manera muy extraña.

Todos trataban de asimilar las palabras de la fiscal cuando el médico a cargo del caso de Andrew se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Disculpen- les habló llamando su atención-. La muchacha ha despertado.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Paz y Amor, y ya sabéis, el botoncito de abajo hace muy feliz a los escritores, jejejeje.**


End file.
